1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to deploying inclinometers, and more particularly to an apparatus for centering and stabilizing an instrument such as an inclinometer in a casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Inclinometers are devices that are used, for example, to monitor subsurface movements of earth in landslide areas and deep excavations, as well as deformations in structures such as dams and embankments. In order to use an inclinometer, a casing is typically installed in a borehole that passes through areas where movement is to be monitored.